


Savior

by Marsonist



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Blood, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Youngjae is an alpha, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist
Summary: Three women died on the last three months, right on winter when it’s safe for wolves to come back into their animal form, always on full moon, always betas and always females.Right when Jaebeom comes back to town.What's more important for detective Choi?Title inspired by:♪Savior by Rise Against





	Savior

 

 

Two little kids were running on the snow, playing around because they had no other worries than winning the little race between them to eat the dessert from the other as a prize. Little paws on the white snow going through the trees into the mountains, cold wind and weak growls that only they can hear. They were running to their favorite hide spot where no one would bother them or that’s what they liked to think.

“I win! I win for the third time in a row!”

“Not fair!” the little puppy said with no breath.

“Why not?”

“I wasn’t ready!”

“Youngjae” he said going back to his human form, the little one did the same. Both were now inside the cave that only they knew where it was. “I asked you if you were ready and you said yes”

“Well… Apparently not”

“Stop crying about it, I won’t eat you food okay? Just for this time”

“Now I feel bad!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just… Just forget it” he said as he jumped over the taller child laughing while they were falling into their nest. The good thing about the cave it was its warmth, they didn’t need so much more, a huge bed made by branches and leaves, blankets and each other was enough. Youngjae was quiet even when the other’s arms wrapped up around him.

“Are you okay?” the elder kid asked.

“Yeah…”

“Don’t lie”

“I guess… I guess I’m scared, Jaebeom”

“Why?”

“You know… the tier thingy. My dad says I shouldn’t worry, there’s always job for me at the police station. My life is going to be decided by the fact if I’m able to give children or not, it’s stupid. How would I survive in this type of society?” there he was with wiser words than his age.

“It doesn’t matter, we have each other”

“You know what I’m talking about. Alphas are scary, did you notice how some of them disappear with the full moon and come back when it passes. They must know they can’t control themselves.”

“Hey! My dad is an alpha!”

“Your dad is scary!”

“My grandpa, my aunts; most of my family are alphas and I know we are not bad people”

“Not everyone is the same as you, Jaebeom” he was whispering “an alpha killed my mom…”

“Well I am excited” the taller boy said calmly with a huge smile on his face, he hugged the scared kid tightly. “I can’t wait to be an alpha and claim you as my omega so I can protect you forever.”

“Or beta”

“Whatever! I don’t care, being tied to you for the rest of my life sounds awesome!”

“I just don’t want to be useless”

“You won’t be. Come on, Youngjae, you’re _intelligenter_ than most of the people that I know and I know a lot of people” Youngjae smiled, he didn’t care of correct his friend’s grammar. He just hoped all his words to come true.

 

Youngjae indeed was smart; he was observant and had noticed the cruelty of the world at young age. Jaebeom would never understand what he feels ─he thought─. Jaebeom was the only child of a rich family: they were the most respected family of wolves thanks to their businesses and influences with other clans, Jaebeom’s dad was known for his strength and leadership and they expected so much from his only kid.

In the other hand, Youngjae’s family was huge but they barely knew them, they weren’t united at all. When his mother died, his father (also a beta) got protective and tried to teach Youngjae an independent life.

Too bad Youngjae felt so attached to Jaebeom.

Too bad Jaebeom felt so attached to Youngjae.

Too bad Youngjae turned out to be an alpha.

 

─────── ♦ ───────

****

**_15 years later_ **

The night was cold and so Youngjae’s hands holding a cup of hot coffee he just made. On his house, he was looking through the window watching the snow fall. He was thinking, he was thinking about the recent dead bodies he and his workmates found that morning. He tried to check on the bodies for a clue and yes there was a connection: all of the bodies had the neck destroyed; some of them couldn’t even turn back to their human form. It had happened three times on the last three months, right on winter when it’s safe for wolves to come back into their animal form, always on full moon, always betas and always females.

Youngjae was sure the murder was an alpha, by the same age as him and male because of the descriptions of some witnesses. Youngjae wanted to puke each time he had to remember but it couldn’t be helped; it was his job as a criminal investigator.

His thoughts went to his childhood friend and how he used to cheer him up about this job. He probably is back in town like many other wolves comes back to their hometown on winter “He’s a good alpha; not better than me though” he said out loud and he laughed all alone inside his house making an echo Youngjae was used to. He was fine, he was happy for his friend, both of them made it not thanks to their alpha position; it was thanks to their brain and their brain only.

When he was a kid he never imagined his dad’s work could be so exciting, he could never imagine it would help him to forget about his impossible love and instead it let him develop his alpha abilities to protect the city he lived on and the woods around it. He was surprised; both of his parents were betas, why was he an alpha? Why?

It didn’t matter now.

His body grew totally as an alpha, even if he hoped for it he never grew a uterus, his voice got deeper, his senses got more active, his territorial side got more obvious, he couldn’t be helped. He was an alpha from the head to the toes. Although… He never got attached to anyone.

He doubted a million times if he was an alpha just because he never felt the need to mate or mark anyone. Just for an instant he got to think he wanted to be so badly with his childhood friend but it was impossible, his friend was also an alpha. It was not impossible but Youngjae understood his status being not able to give heir to the business rich man. Both did. Both agreed. Both took different ways.

 

It was night, it was winter's last full moon of the year; probably the murder was out there looking for his next victim. Youngjae now was walking on the streets, more awake that ever thanks to the clear sky and the moon light. He was looking for any clue, any suspicious behavior or any signal which could help him to find the suspect and finally catch him.

It was then when he sensed it.

Something was calling for him. He found himself running through the woods, his wolf nose caught the smell and his claws felt the vibrations on the ground for the mountain until he reached a familiar place. It happened so quickly, he forgot what his job was, he forgot he was trying to prevent a homicide and now he was digging in the snow to open the gate of the cave, the same cave he used to play in with when he was a kid.

 

Inside it was dark, it was silent, it was cold and it was okay until Youngjae felt some else jumping on his back, he was warm, he was soft, he was naked, he was trying to turn Youngjae down. The detective threw the body out of his back and then stepped back. He knew him.

“Jaebeom?”

“I knew it was you, Youngjae, I’m sorry. I need it. I can’t help it. I hate it” his friend tried to hug him again and this time he stopped him just by rising his hand. He couldn’t believe it, Jaebeom obeyed.

 

 

“Sit on the bed” Youngjae demanded and by _bed_ he referred to the new blankets and leaves he brought into the cave. He also brought a big lantern to put in the middle of the cave. Jaebeom obeyed in silence with the only light smoothly touching his face. “Why did you lie to me? Answer me”

“I didn’t lie…” he answered to the man sitting beside him.

“You told everyone you were an alpha, we all believe you. Why are you hiding here?”

Jaebeom sighed. “Only on full moon, I get… horny” Youngjae wanted to laugh, 10 years and he was the same. “I was fine; usually I manage to control my body and my smell, just recently for some reason I can’t AND EVERY FUCKING ALPHA WANTS TO FUCK ME IT’S SO DISGUSTING”.

Youngjae laughed. He laughed hard. “So” he breathed. “So you hide here when you’re on heat?”

“Yeah… I have to; my family knows it but I don’t want others to look down on me, you know?”

“It’s easy”

“It’s because you’re an alpha!” Jaebeom looked at his friend and then looked down like regretting it all. “I didn’t want to call you, I’m sorry. This previous months became more difficult to hide so I come back here. It didn’t happen so often before, I don’t understand.”

“I’m here, there’s nothing to do”

It was funny. The last time they talked was there inside the same cave years ago, before Youngjae came out as an alpha, before Youngjae told Jaebeom it would be better to take separate paths and now they were talking as if no time had passed at all. He missed this, just talk to him, to watch him talk and smile, to listen his laugh and breathe, to touch him…

Jaebeom was still naked, Youngjae didn’t mind at all until his hand touched the omega’s thigh. In minutes, Youngjae was on top of Jaebeom; as if they had been doing it for so long, they coordinated a perfect position for Jaebeom to wrap his legs on Youngjae’s waist.

The omega whined. He smelled so good, Youngjae’s nose was all over his neck and shoulders and his hands on the bed. Jaebeom looked beautiful with his hair up and his eye lines closed, his lips barely open and his hot breathe calling for attention.

“Let’s stop this”

“No! No, please!” Jaebeom clung on him almost crying. “I let no one to touch me, I didn’t feel right, it was gross, I hated it; until now. Please stay with me. Don’t go anywhere”

Youngjae didn’t move. He had a more important job to do, he was aware, he knew it, his brain wanted to stop and he didn’t care. His inner wolf wanted to stay there forever. “I… I won’t go anywhere. Let go of me. I’ll take care of you”

That’s how Youngjae spent all the night pampering a 25 year-old-man. It was so unexpected, he had all his night planned; he had his mental map of the places where the serial killer could appear, he was so sure he could catch him and now he was cuddling with his best friend. He was caressing his body and giving him the attention he needed who knows for how long ago. Youngjae felt accomplished each time the Omega moaned his name when his tongue licked every part of his body. Youngjae did it thoughtless it was an automatic response to Jaebeom’s necessities. Once he started he couldn’t stop. Luckily nothing else happened or Youngjae would have never forgiven himself.

 

Next morning there was no homicide report. The killer for some reason stopped.

 

 

─────── ♦ ───────

 

 

_“My dad says that I will need to bite you when we grow up” little Jaebeom said._

_“Wah…It will hurt”_

_“I know! I told him and he laughed at me I don’t know why”_

_“He’s an alpha…”_

_“I’ll be an alpha too and you know me, I’ll never hurt you”_

_Little Youngjae got decided “Then… It’s okay. If you need it, you can bite me”_

 

Youngjae woke up alone in his house. He woke up looking at the almost invisible scar of Jaebeom’s teeth on his hand. It happened when they were kids; he just remembered he had it. Now he was thinking clear about everything that happened last night. Putting the facts in order: Jaebeom was an omega, he was an alpha and that’s it. They could be together; nothing else mattered.

No. What the heck? What about the killer? What about his job? What about Jaebeom and his family? What about him? The phone rang.

 

“Choi speaking”

“Choi! Congratulations I guess?” it was one of his workmates.

“What do you mean?”

“Yesterday there was no dead people; today full moon has passed so I think the town is safe for now.”

“Really?”

“Yes? Didn’t you sense it?”

“What?”

“Are you still sleeping, Choi?”

“Yeah…I was waking up?”

“It’s the 2 in the afternoon, what the fuck happened to you?”

“Nothing… It was a long night” Youngjae said yawning.

“That’s for sure. I wish you could have caught the criminal though. My guess is that he was scared of you and he didn’t come out”

“I have to check a few things before we can say we’re all clear. Talk to you later” and he hang up.

 

Youngjae was walking to the big building on the town; Jaebeom’s business company. He obviously wanted to see him but also wanted to confirm all what happened last night. He spent all night with him so he can’t be the killer, right? Usually his presumptions come true but right now he didn’t want to hear them. He needs to ask Jaebeom first.

The elevator doors opened and all of them greeted him respectfully, one of the alpha benefits. He asked for Jaebeom and quickly someone jumped out of his chair to go and call him. Jaebeom was busy with some business people but he said he would be there in seconds, he asked Youngjae to wait at his office.

In the office, Youngjae was looking at the desk and Jaebeom’s belongings like old photos and familiar objects like a cat toy Youngjae gift to him when they were kids. Youngjae smiled; the smell on the room was so fresh and addictive, just like him. His mind went to that time, when they were happy together.

“Detective Choi!” Jaebeom startle him.

“Jaebeom” The taller man was more happy than expected. Of course, Youngjae helped him last night but nothing special happened, doesn’t it? Now they were alone in his office.

“What happened?” Jaebeom said confused. “I mean… I’m happy to see you but… Oh, god. I don’t know what to say. We haven’t talk since when? When we were 14-15 years old?”

Wait a moment, what the heck Jaebeom was talking about? They were together last night, right? “I’m working…” he finally said “Where did you go last night?”

“Uh? Why? Am I a suspect?” he asked amused. Youngjae was serious. “What? Really?”

Youngjae nodded “Last night… what were you doing? Answer me”

“U-uh…” the omega got nervous, Youngjae sensed it. “Please, take a seat”

“Just answer”

“Don’t be stubborn, please take a seat. Or, you know what? Come to my place tonight, we can eat something and talk. I, I have so much to tell you, you won’t believe me”

“Just answer, I’m working and I don’t have time to—“

“I don’t remember, okay?” he said between his teeth. “I can explain it to you but I’m really not comfortable talking about this here, please Youngjae, I beg you”

 

 

Youngjae spend the rest of the afternoon checking the places he planned to visit last night. There was nothing out of the normal, indeed there were no kills, he asked some people and no one saw anything weird. Youngjae had to swallow one truth: last night he slept with Jaebeom and last night no one died. It wasn’t a coincidence. Jaebeom is an omega and he said he had have trouble with his heat this past months and now it looks like he can’t remember anything that happened yesterday. Thinking about it, Youngjae also didn’t remember how he got to his house that morning. Did Jaebeom carry him back? And then he had amnesia? So the killer is no one else than… Youngjae submerged his face on cold water as he was washing his face, then he pushed back up to breathe and see his face trough a mirror. There was no need to rush his thoughts. He was going to Jaebeom’s place, he needed some proof at least and then be able to blame him or defend him.

 

 

─────── ♦ ───────

 

 

“Why do you like to humiliate yourself?” Youngjae asked.

“I would never… Come on, one more time”

“There’s no escape”

“Do. It. Now”

“Jaebeom…”

“Do it!”

“Alright…” Youngjae sighed. He couldn’t believe it. He raised his fist one more time and did the countdown. “Rock… Paper… Scissors”

Jaebeom once again pulled up paper and Youngjae scissors. Youngjae once again won. The elder whined dramatically with his arms over the table as if he just lost his entire fortune. It wasn’t that bad, there was no bet and there was nothing to lose… JUST HONOR. Youngjae laughed loudly.

“I told you, hyung!” now they got silent.

Jaebeom’s pink face looked up to the young detective, Youngjae avoided his glance “Wow… You haven’t called me _hyung_ since… I don’t even remember”

“Yeah… A lot of things happened since then” he replied a bit embarrassed.

“You don’t wear glasses anymore”

“The alpha thingy fixed my eyes”

“You still call it _thingy_ ” Jaebeom chuckled.

“I’m the one here to ask questions. I almost forgot” he said the last part to himself. Jaebeom smiled and leaned over the table showing his neck, Youngjae bite the inside of his cheek. “So… You don’t remember what you were doing last night. Do you have any proof or evidence that you were here inside your house?”

Jaebeom replied immediately with a dry “No”.

“Why is that? Were you drunk?”

“Sort of…” The elder one asked for Youngjae hands and of course, he couldn’t deny it to him. They looked each other the same the used to when they were about to talk something serious. “Youngjae… Nobody knows it so please understand. I’m sorry I didn’t told you before but we were trying to keep it as a secret—“

“Just tell me” he demanded impatiently.

“I’m an omega”

“And… when you’re on heat you get too horny that you escape to our cave and the day after you don’t remember anything?”

“W-what? I— I mean, yeah? How do you know? Wait, the cave? I haven’t been there since we were kids, what is going on?”

Youngjae let go of his hands to cover his face “How can I start…?” he groaned exasperated. “Last night we were together”

“I-It can’t be…!” the omega was in disbelief, now trying to remember but got nothing. “So… we… Yesterday I was on heat, do we…?”

“I help you a bit, we did nothing thank god”

“What do you mean?” his voice was sad, Youngjae wanted so badly to touch his face and assure him he wanted to be with him but he couldn’t.

“This last three months we have found dead bodies always after the full moon, all of them beta females. We’re trying to catch the killer and… I was trying to catch him last night but…”

“Oh God” he said horrified. “You couldn’t catch him because of me? Fuck, I hate this. I hate to be an Omega, I can’t… I can’t control it”

“No! Calm down” He once again hold one of his hands. “To be honest, I’m worried because last night there were no murders”

“Shit. Do you think it’s me? Shit! I… I don’t know what to say”

“Me neither. Jaebeom I’m not sure about anything but yes it’s weird”

“What do you want me to do?”

“For now I just want you to stay in town, until we know what happened. I’m not saying I don’t trust you but…”

“No… I don’t even trust myself” Jaebeom tighten his grip on Youngjae’s hand, looking at his hand and the visible scar he had on it. Jaebeom kissed it.

“I should go now” just like a flash the detective took his hand off the grip and got up off the chair. Holding his hand against his chest, it was starting to hurt “I just wanted to make sure and ask you personally before making any assumption. Sorry for taking your time”

“I’m happy to talk to you again, Youngjae. Even if it’s only because of this horrible killer”

“Call me at your next heat” he said and Jaebeom smiled so he clarified. “Just to keep you save. You said I’m the only one who can touch you”

“I refuse to believe I said that!” he claimed.

“You told me ‘Please stay with me, oppa’ with tears in your eyes” he teased him mocking a weak voice.

“Shut up!” he laughed. “That’s impossible!”

Youngjae walked to the door smiling, he looked back just to find Jaebeom too close of his face. His breathing was heavy and seductive again “Goodbye, hyung”

“Goodbye, Choi” the omega’s left hand held the detective’s cheek endearingly.

 

Hugging his old friend was not wrong. To wrap his arms around his shoulders and caress each other’s neck with some tears in his eyes was not wrong. To miss each other’s company so much at the point of feeling relief of being this close was not wrong. Remembering how much Youngjae loved him was not wrong.

To look for his lips and press them as if they were his was so wrong.

Youngjae pushed him. “Please, no” he opened the door and ran into his car feeling part of his heart falling apart.

 

Why was it wrong? They used to love each other and promised to do so eternally. They bit each other’s hand stupidly thinking they could be together forever and then the tier thingy happened and change it all. Jaebeom was an omega though, they could be together and it would be accepted by fucking society, right? There was nothing wrong… His phone rang.

 

“Choi speaking” he mumbled.

“Detective Choi, are you okay?” it was his workmate “It doesn’t matter. Listen. We’re going right now to apprehend Lim Jaebeom, we found some information that links him to the victims and it’s enough to arrest him.”

Youngjae hang up the call.

 

─────── ♦ ───────

 

 

His bed was warm, his nose told him who the person next to him was and he smiled. He opened his eyes to look at him and he found him in a bath of red liquid. It was definitely Jaebeom next to him together with the mark of a bleeding bite on his shoulder. Youngjae jumped startled; there was also blood on his hands and all over the bed. Youngjae was ready to scream horrified.

“Youngjae?”

“Jaebeom? I, I’m so sorry! I didn’t… I don’t…” he was shivering.

“Don’t worry…” his voice was weak almost fainting. “I’m yours now”

“No! I wanted to be a good alpha. I’m the worst! I hurt you so badly”

“It will heal…”

“No, Jaebeom this is not─”

“I won’t die like the others. I’m strong…”

“What? No!”

“Youngjae…”

“Youngjae!” it was the police chief voice.

Youngjae opened his eyes from the dream to find himself chained by his hands, legs and neck into the “special security box”. It was a cage specially prepared for aggressive wolfs arrested for violent behavior and Youngjae was inside. He was always in the other side, happy and truly enjoying how the bad wolves get what they deserve and now he was the one trapped.

“Youngjae, can you hear me?”

“Chief?”

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes. What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“No”

 

• • •

 

_“Jaebeom! Open the door” Jaebeom did._

_“Youngjae? What’s wrong?” he was confused._

_“I’ll take you out of here. They’re coming for you”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“The police… Jaebeom if you killed them, I don’t care─”_

_“What the fuck is wrong with you!” the omega said shaking the alpha by the arms. “Youngjae, I don’t know if I’m guilty or not, I don’t know. But if indeed I am the one who killed those women, if I’m the same as the one who killed your mom, I deserved to be punished!”_

_“My mom…” Yes. That’s why he was so dedicated to this case didn’t he? That’s why he was so obsessed with beta females didn’t he? That’s why… “I get it now… I am the killer”_

_Jaebeom said something else but right then the police came. Youngjae was desperate to protect his omega and also angry with himself. He couldn’t control it; his inner wolf came out violently against the police forces, a big and black creature dreadfully fighting to escape from his demons. Gunshots, screams, growls, fire, snow and wolf Jaebeom protecting everyone he could. They finally knocked wolf Youngjae down using paralyzing darts. That’s how they could tie him up inside the special security box._

• • •

 

“Where’s Jaebeom?” Youngjae asked.

“He’s safe” the chief replied.

“Where is he?” he insisted.

“He’s here, we’re gonna let you see him when we finish asking him some questions. That’s all we wanted since the beginning”

“I want to see him now” he whined.

“Don’t do this more difficult Youngjae. Be a good alpha and try to control yourself, we do this to protect you”

“Can you promise me Jaebeom will be okay?”

“Of course I promise”

“Thank you…” and he blacked out again, he was tired.

 

─────── ♦ ───────

 

“Youngjae-yah” it was Jaebeom. Youngjae barely opened his eyes.

“Go away, Jaebeom”

“How are you doing?” he talked quietly.

“I’m chained on a cage, how do you want me to be?”

“You’re not chained, not anymore”

It was true, his body was free and he noticed he was just behind the bars. Now that he opened his eyes, the saw Jaebeom in the other side sitting in the floor just as him. It was dark, just a little light from the outside letting him see a bit “You should put me the chains again. I’m a monster”

“We don’t know that and I would never believe it. You tried to save me, Youngjae”

“I don’t even remember what happened. It probably happened as the same with those women, they were probably the same as my mom”

“Today there’s a beautiful moon on the sky”

“Don’t change subject─”

“You know? The smiling moon; it’s really beautiful. It reminds me of you”

“Go away, Jaebeom…”

“Do you remember? I used to say it a lot when we were kids”

“And I used to punch you every time”

“Yeah, it hurt a lot” he laughed lightly. “I’m sorry, Youngjae. I thought we were making the right decision back then and I leave you alone. I focused on my studies, on my family and I forgot to come back to you. I was so stupid, I was angry at you because you pushed me away so I tried to be as far as I could from you. Then I came up as an omega ─growing a uterus hurts like hell by the way─ but I was happy. I got motivated again and I worked hard so no one could look down on me and to feel like I deserved to be with you”

Youngjae was listening in silence, he really had nothing to say, he was slowly catching all the new information. Jaebeom reached his hand so he took it lingering their fingers.

“I got anxious every time I’m on my heat. I wished so many times for you to be with me and I think that stress makes me forget about everything on that period of time. I’m sure something like that happens to you. Like when you came back to my house to let me know the police was coming for me: you wanted to save me, I’ll be forever grateful although I feel bad because it’s my fault.”

“Like a trauma?”

“Yes. I think? I don’t know. We need help” he laughed and so Youngjae did. “Yes, this is the Youngjae I know, the one that I love”

“Woah…” he whispered smiling. “Not that fast”

“I’m tired of waiting”

“You’ll need to wait until I can get out of here”

“Unfortunately, yes. I know it won’t take that much time. I know you’re innocent.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Jaebeom”

“No! Don’t say that, you didn’t hurt me”

“Yes I did, I think I hurt both of us.”

“Stop it, you need some rest. I wish I had some blankets or something”

“Are you cold?” he sounded worried.

“No. Blankets for you, silly”

“Oh…”

“Come closer, I need you here”

Youngjae hesitated for a second and next he found himself against the bars to wrap the omega on his arms, the only thing he needed to feel everything was alright and correct. Yes, he felt a bit cold but it changed when Jaebeom’s lips touched his. He kissed him back voraciously, feeling how everything made sense, how his strength was recovering, how his brain was accommodating every single moment of his life in order. He always told himself he needed no one else to be complete and it probably was true but being with him made him feel more than complete.

“I know who the killer is!” he said releasing his lips from him.

“Are you kidding, Choi? I finally kiss you and that’s the first thing you will say”

Youngjae laughed “I’m sorry”

“Shut up and kiss me one more time and you better tell me something nice after it”

 

 

─────── ♦ ───────

 

 

At court Youngjae was only a piece of evidence; his violent actions from that night didn’t let him act like the detective he was supposed to be. Anyhow he was a witness and his words helped the trial to make their decisions altogether with the other people. Jaebeom was the main suspect, he did not remember anything of those previews nights but there were witnesses who saw him at work, employees that watched him at his house and Youngjae who spent one of the nights with him. They all giving good references about him, a lot of people knew him as a good person. The court didn’t have enough evidence to declare him guilty.

The killer was still out probably but in the next full moon, nothing happened neither.

Jaebeom went free. Youngjae not exactly.

 

 

─────── ♦ ───────

 

 

**_Spring_ **

Two men were walking uphill, playing around because they had no other worries than who’s going to pay for tonight’s dinner. Strong footsteps going through the green trees into the mountains, fresh wind and weak whispers only they can hear. They were running to their favorite hide spot where no one would bother them or that’s what they liked to think. The snow has melted, the flowers are blooming, the sun is shining and two hearts were beating synchronized as if they were one.

“I win!” Youngjae shouted.

“Not fair!” Jaebeom whined.

“What? Why?”

“It wasn’t even a race! What are you talking about?”

“Oh, I thought…”

“Ha! I touched our tree first, I win!”

“You… Cheater!”

 

They got to the top on time to watch the sun fall over the horizon. It was the first spring sunset and they planned to watch it together before going back to their jobs the next morning. Jaebeom hugged him from the back and Youngjae let him be.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be in the police department, don’t worry”

“I’m worried for the prisoners”

“Hey!”

The sun went off and now they just had the view of the city under them.

“I haven’t asked you yet” the omega said. “Do you…?”

“You know the answer, I think”

“Really?”

“Yeah… It took me a lot to realize, but yes I want you to pay for dinner tonight”

“Yah, Youngjae!”

 

Laughing they took each other’s hands and went downhill back to the civilization, back to the society Youngjae used to be so afraid of, back where they used to be alone, back where they dared to dream they could be together and who knows, maybe end up together if they’re lucky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of the year! And the one I have wrote more words of laksjdf
> 
> Savior is a good song and I think it just fits perfectly with the story.  
> I had fun, I hope you can enjoyed it. And who knows, maybe to write a second chapter alskjdfhla
> 
> Thank you to my friend Marco, he keeps me motivated to write more and more. Thank you for listen to my crazy ideas💕
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts! I love to read comments, I truly appreciate it.


End file.
